


swing set.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It took them four hours to put up the swing set, and Anakin and Padmé wanted to collapse when it was done.or:  putting up the swing set was a nightmare.  but it was worth it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	swing set.

**Author's Note:**

> day 56, drabble 56.
> 
> Prompt 056 - outside.

It took them four hours to put up the swing set, and Anakin and Padmé wanted to collapse when it was done. So they settled themselves on the porch with a cold drink while Luke and Leia ran around it. Up and down the slide, across the monkey bars, then onto the swings. Watching them play made all of the frustration of the past several hours worth it, and they exchanged a smile. One of the reasons they’d bought the house was the size of the backyard, and watching the twins enjoy playing in it made the decision worth it.


End file.
